


Come On!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean is having an odd dry spell.  Not brought on by witchcraft or anything sinister, just, dry.  He could perform just fine, but he can’t finish.  Dean’s kinda screwed.





	1. Come On!

**Author's Note:**

> FYI - Not much plot (maybe if you squint) but it's sex. It's to help Dean!

               

                Dean couldn’t come.  He really couldn’t.  But he certainly tried.  As the poor rando from the bar in the last city, and the city before that, discovered.  He made them come four times each before Dean had to admit that it just wasn’t going to happen for him.

                He was sufficiently alarmed, for sure.  What if this was a serious thing?  He was determined not to let it go on for long, lest Sam, or god-forbid, Y/N catch on and ask what was wrong.  He tried to look for answers on the internet but there was an odd lack of information on “failure to ejaculate.” 

                They’d just come back to the bunker for a few days and Dean was trying to remedy his situation (again) when Y/N came knocking.  “Dean?” she called.

                A strained response, “Yeah?”

                She raised her eyebrows at the closed door, “Can I come in?”

                A pause, then quieter, “Yeah.”

                She opened the door to find Dean Winchester, kneeling on his bed, his back to the door, hands on his thighs, head down, panting.  He was wearing jeans, nothing more.  A thin sheen of sweat covered his freckled back as she watched his shoulders rise and fall with his breathing.  Watching the muscles ripple with his movements made her mouth water.  Oh,she wanted to eat him alive.  Closing the door, she approached him, “Are you okay?”

                He shook his head and rose up on his knees, she saw his open belt flop open to either side as he reached in front of him a moment.  He kicked one leg back to place on the floor, turning to sit on the end of his bed with a “floomph.”  He was flushed and clearly agitated.  With his belt and jeans both open, he looked up at her in misery.  “I can’t come.”

                “Come again?”  Her eyes were drawn to his waist. 

                “Very funny,” he huffed, “I can’t come.  I can’t get off, release, blow my l— “

                “Alright alright!”  She put her hands up in surrender.  “You can’t come.  For how long?  Have you talked to Sam?”

                “Have I talked t—are you nuts?”  His worried green eyes pierced hers as he shifted uncomfortably, “I’m mortified enough telling you!”  His eyes focused on the wall behind her, “Why AM I telling you?” he pondered.

                “Severe testosterone imbalance, I imagine.”  She sat next to him.  “How long have you been…afflicted?”

                He squinted at her and sighed.  “Two weeks.”

                She wanted to laugh, but by the grace of god, she did not.  “That’s a long time.  I thought you went home the other night with that—“

                “I did!”  Dean fell back on the bed, melodramatically throwing his arms over his head as he landed.  “She had a great time,” he grumbled, “But I just couldn’t finish.”  Another heavy sigh.  “Enough about me, darlin, what did you need?”

                “Sam wanted me to tell you that he was going on the mail run and to make sure you’re alive back here.”  She smiled a little.  “I think we’re all glad that he sent me.”

                “I’m alive.  Unhappy.  But alive.  Thanks sweetheart.”  He felt his erection starting to soften and he breathed a bit easier.  “I should probably put myself back together and start researching again.”  He moved to reach for the ends of his belt.

                “So you don’t want a hand?”  She said quietly.

                His head snapped towards her, sitting up quickly, belt forgotten.  “What?”  Suddenly all the blood was rushing back into his traitorous cock.  He winced and groaned, twisting his hands in the bedspread.

                “Maybe I can help.”  She’d wanted Dean for months, she was not about to let a moment pass by. 

                “Help as in…” he watched her carefully.

                “Don’t tell me you’ve never wondered what I would look like with your dick in my mouth.”

                She watched him swallow as his pupils widened.  His cock throbbed as he tried to answer, “But I, we...”

                She sighed, “We can angst later, let’s get you off, shall we?”  Before he could process the words, she’d slipped her hand past his arms and placed it on his chest, slowly dragging it down towards his very eager cock.  She paused, “I need you to agree, Dean.”

                “Yes,” he fell back on the bed again, “Oh God, yes.”

                The new angle of his body allowed her to easily wrap her fingers around his length and to free him from his boxers.  He moaned loudly, the sound shooting straight to her stomach.  She licked her lips as she gazed at Dean’s cock.  She gently trailed her fingertips over the shaft.  He certainly was hard, like silk wrapped steel, perfect and thick.  She felt dampness at the thought of taking him inside her body.  She stroked tentatively once.  Twice.

                “Wait wait,” Dean suddenly shot up, her hand slipping from him as he moved.  “Are you sure about this?”               

                “Dean, I said we can angst and avoid the issue later.”  She huffed.

                “I know that, but I don’t want to do it that way.”  Then, more quietly, “I always do it that way.”  He shook his head, clearing out the horniness.  “You want to do this right?  You actually want me, right?  Cuz,” he shook his head again, clicking his tongue.  “I’ve dreamed of your hands on me for many…MANY nights...  I want you to be sure.  Because if there is any doubt.  Or you really have no interest in me,” He watched her face a moment, “I’d just as soon suffer.”

                Placing her hands on either side of Dean’s face, she pulled him to her for their first kiss.  It was the only answer she could give, fearing that otherwise, “I love you,” was going to slip out. 

                His arms wrapped around her as he turned.  Her arms moving around his shoulders as their tongues met.  He was grinning when they broke for air.  “Alright then.  Please save me.”

                Her breathing was ragged, “Have you… have you been hard for two weeks?”

                He chuckled, glancing down at his lap.  “Thankfully no.  Everything works normally.  I just can’t finish.”  His eyes closed in pleasure as her fingers encircled him again.  “Feels good,” he hummed. 

                “Take your pants off and lay down,” she commanded and Dean Winchester immediately complied.  Yanking his pants and boxers down and stepping out of them, he stood before her, eyebrow raised. 

                “You might find this a little more enjoyable if you…maybe…” he smirked.

                “Lay down.”  She stood before him, sliding her hands over his very naked hips, trying not to shiver at the feel of his skin.  He leaned down, capturing her lips with his before obeying.  As he moved back to his bed, she removed her top.  Leaving her in her bra and jeans.  Naked Dean was lying on his bed, legs dangling off the end, hands behind his head, watching her.  She let her gaze run over him again, stopping on his erection, tilted drunkenly towards his stomach.  She thought for a moment. 

                She then reached back slowly to unclasp her bra.  Making sure that she had Dean’s attention. 

                His cock bobbed. 

                She bent down to remove her jeans.  And soon she was just as naked as he.

                His cock bobbed again. 

                She moved to the bed, throwing one leg over his stomach, straddling him high on his body with her back to him.  Immediately he placed his large warm hands on her back.  She reached, taking his cock in her hands, gently exploring every inch.  He moaned. 

                With his legs hanging off the end, he couldn’t buck up into her.  He was helpless in her hands.  He felt the telltale burn of his orgasm start.

                “I can feel you.”  Dean gasped.  “You want to ride it.”

                “I do.”  She replied back over her shoulder.  “But I want you to cum for me first.”

                “But what if I can’t?”  He whined, trying to thrust his hips into her hands.

                “I have faith.”  She said with certainty as a drop of pre-cum worked its way onto her fingers.  She focused on gentle pressure and twisting her hands as she pumped him.  His hands roaming endlessly over her skin, causing goosebumps in their wake. 

                “Cold?”  He asked.

                “No,” her voice almost a whisper.  “You’re turning me on.”

                He half sat up, as far as he could with her across his middle, reaching his right hand around to slip between her folds.  He immediately found her clit, swollen and sensitive.  He brushed over it gently, his cock pulsing in her hands as she moaned.  “Oh, you ARE turned on.”  His other hand gripping her hip tightly.  “I want to taste you.”

                “You will.”  She smiled down at his erection as she began pumping faster.  Dean fell back onto the bed and his hands left her.  Soon they returned, gripping her hips as she worked. 

                His breathing started coming in shorter bursts and he began stretching his legs to get purchase on the floor.  Small moans escaping him as she slid her hands over him.  His cock was steadily weeping, giving her all the lubrication she needed.      

                His orgasm was building, slowly, burning him from the inside out.  It began where she straddled him and radiated out to the bottoms of his feet.  Each cycle getting stronger and closer to the surface.  He wanted to grab her shoulders and pull her back towards him.  He wanted buck her off, throw her onto her back and pound into her until he was satisfied.  But he kept his control and resorted to begging instead.  “Please, Y/N,” he began, “harder, faster…ugh… something...I’m getting close.”

                She stopped, placing her hands on his thighs while his cock throbbed.

                “Stopping wasn’t on the list!”  He cried, squeezing the flesh of her hips. 

                She dismounted, leaving a cool dampness across his midsection that made him gasp as he lifted his head to see her kneel on the floor between his legs.  Her eyes met his as she blew gently over his hardness.  He fell back to the bed with a groan. 

                “Are you trying to help me, or kill me?”

                Her answer was the wet heat of her mouth.  Pulling him all the way in until her nose met his skin.  One hand cupping his sac and squeezing gently as she swallowed around him. 

                The shock of the moment caused Dean to shout her name and arch.  He was coming before the sound died in the air.  He pulsed hot and thick into her while she hummed and took every musky drop. 

                He came for so long he had the absurd thought that he might drown her.  Finally, it subsided, and he was reduced to a boneless heap.  Glassy-eyed, mouth hanging open as great gasps left his chest. 

                Y/N gave a final lick from his sac to the cockhead before using his thighs as leverage to get to her feet.  She stood, looking down at him, a smile of triumph on her face and her hands on her fingerprinted hips.  “Better?”  She asked.

                He focused on the goddess standing before him.  His cock rapidly softening and a massive rush of relief washed over him.  “C’mere,” he breathed, holding his arms open. 

                “Scoot up the bed first,” she tapped his knee gently and he shimmied up the bed, resting his head on his pillows.  The afterglow showing in his bright eyes and easy smile.  She felt a rush of affection and desire as she crawled up next to him. 

                Dean immediately wrapped both arms around her, turning onto his side as they settled in each other’s arms.  “I wish I’d said something a long time ago.”

                She laughed softly against his neck and the sensation sent little tingles over his skin.  “Glad I could help.”

                One of his hands trailed from her back, around to her side, over her hip and then back between her legs.  She shifted to allow him access, hissing as he found her clit again.  “It’s only fair to repay you.”  Dean said softly before seeking out her lips. 

                “It’s ok if you’re exhausted, Dean.”  She replied when they parted.  “That certainly had to have taken a lot out of you.”  She paused and laughed at her own innuendo.  “I mean…”

                He smiled, his eyes still shining.  “I still want to taste you.”  He said darkly as he thrust a finger inside her.  “Please, let me thank you.” 

                Who was she to argue?


	2. YOU Come On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dean’s dry spell is over, it’s only polite to return the favor. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the sex.

                “I need you to agree, Y/N,” Dean whispered in her ear as he gently pressed his thumb to her clit and circling lazily.  He could feel her walls pulsing around his finger as he waited.   

                The echo of her own words made her bite her lip and arch into the hunter’s fingers.  “Yes.  Please.”  She purred. 

                A small sound of triumph brushed over her shoulder as Dean rolled, pushing her fully onto her back.  He momentarily took his hand away from her needy core to push her legs obscenely far apart.  He attached his lips to her shoulder at the same time he slid his finger back inside her. 

                Y/N gasped, fighting the urge to clamp her thighs around his hand and grind against him.  Instead, she turned, gently nudging his forehead with her own, making him look up, bringing his lips within kissing distance.  She leaned in and he hungrily accepted. 

                Dean was pushing his finger in and out of her in time with his tongue invading her mouth.  Eventually, oxygen became necessary and when he broke the kiss, he simply said, “Taste.”  And with a grin and a sassy rise of his eyebrows, he was gone, settling between her legs, and spreading her folds with his hands.  He paused, and in the otherwise silent room, she could hear his aroused breathing.  Dean had her so open, she felt a slight, but not uncomfortable, burn as she was held, stretched in his fingers completely bare to his gaze. 

                He shifted his body and a barely there touch of his tongue swept from the bottom of her pussy, up, and over her clit.  The sensation almost had her clamping her thighs around his ears.  The air was cool as his tongue feathered over her.  He moaned, shifting his body to be closer, his broad shoulders pushing her thighs apart.  She stretched her legs and pushed her hips towards him.  Dean repeated the motion, just as light.  Again.  Again.  And again. 

                Y/N moaned in desire and frustration.  Each gentle pass making her wish she had his cock in her hands again.  “Harder, Dean,” she croaked.  The sound surprising her in its desperate tone.  He swirled the tip of his tongue around the sensitive bundle. 

                “Relax,” he gazed up at her, those beautiful green eyes shining as he grinned.  “Lay back and enjoy me enjoying you.  I’m in no hurry.”  He swiped a finger through the lips of her pussy, “at all,” he finished.  He slid both hands beneath her ass, cupping her tightly and then lifting her up to his sinful mouth. 

She lay back, her eyes closed, moaning in appreciation as he touched a perfect spot and focused on it until she twisted her hips.  The gentle pleasure Dean was giving washed over her.  No single gasp of, “more,” or “right there,” went unnoticed.  When he hit another perfect spot, she stretched and reached her arms up head, grasping the headboard.  Her back arched and she dug her heels into the mattress next to his ribs.  The movement offered her core up closer to Dean’s tongue.  She let out a long, happy moan.  “Dean,” she sighed as she settled back, relaxing again. 

His fingers dug into her ass as he growled from deep in his chest.  “Oh my god, you taste so good.”  He lunged forward, bringing himself up on his knees, and hunched over her.  The angle had Dean bearing down on her and the pressure of his tongue on her clit increased. 

                She cried out.

                “I need you to come,” his voice was hoarse with want.  He pushed a finger into her wetness, and twisted his wrist, finding her g-spot with ease.  She dug her heels in again, trying to push him farther inside her.  He rewarded her motion with a second finger.  Now both massaging her from the inside while his tongue lapped at her.  “Y/N.  I need you to come for me.”  He growled again.    

                She cried out louder, grinding her hips against him in a rhythm that he easily matched.  “Dean!”  She cried, coming undone as he devoured her.   

 

                “I have a problem.”  He said gently as he curled around her side.  By the hardness poking her thigh, she had a pretty good guess.

                “What’s that?”

                “I’m hard again.  Like, really hard.”  He leaned in and kissed her, then kissed her neck, then her shoulder.  “And I’m worried I won’t be able to come.”

                “You’re worried hmm?”  She sat up, pushing the elder Winchester onto his back.  “So, you would like me to…”

                “Well, just to be sure.”  He shrugged, with an adorable, shit-eating grin.

                “You’re right.  We need to make sure that you’re in good working order now.”  She moved over him, immediately covering his erection with her damp core.  He moaned, and his hands immediately found her hips.  “May I ride?”

                “Yes.”  He begged.  “Please.”

                She rose up on her knees, while he reached between them, grasping his cock to guide into her.  They moaned as she sank down, his hands returning to her hips.  She braced her hands on his chest, feeling her walls conform to the contours of Dean Winchester.  He was a perfect, filling, fit.  She clenched a bit, watching Dean’s eyes as they rolled back in his head.  “I like that look on you Mr. Winchester.”

                He slid his hands down Y/N’s thighs to her knees and back.  “Y/N,” he sighed. 

                She began to ride.  Rocking her body back and forth, squeezing and releasing Dean’s cock.  He was mesmerized by her.  How she arched her back as she moved forward, the tightness of her legs as she moved, squeezing him between them.  The noises she was and was not aware of as she took her pleasure from him.  He reached up, covering her breasts with his hands and she immediately covered his with her own and squeezed, hard.  He obliged, gripping the perfect mounds tightly.  He felt her shudder.

                He was starting to burn again.  That liquid fire from where her body met his and moving out to the rest of his being.  He thrust up into her once, and her squeal of pleasure only stoked the flames.  He thrust again.

                Y/N was so lost in her pleasure, she was barely aware when Dean sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her and flipped them over.  Once on her back, Dean pulled her to the edge of the bed, holding her hips in his strong fingers as he thrust over and over.  The sound of their bodies moving echoed through his room.  Little gasps and cries escaped them both.  She moved to meet his thrusts until his rhythm began to stutter and he pulled out with a grunt.

                “Stopping was NOT an option!”  Y/N squawked, sitting up and reaching for him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into nip at his hip bone. 

                “Not yet,” he panted, “I don’t want to come yet.”

                “Make up your mind!”  She kissed across his heaving stomach to his other hip.  Tickling the skin with her teeth and tongue. 

                He ran his hands over her shoulders, carding his fingers through her hair.  “You’re so perfect.”  He said softly.  “I should have seen it sooner.”  His body was buzzing under her touch.

                “True,” she flicked the tip of his erection with her tongue.  “What next?”  She leaned back to look up at him, her nails digging into the flesh of his ass.

                He bit his lip, gazing down at her.  “How about on your hands and knees?”  He trailed his fingertips down her cheek to her chin. 

                She licked her swollen lips, “Are you asking?  Or telling?”

                His face split into the devil’s grin as his eyes shifted.  He grabbed a handful of her hair as he leaned in close.  “Get on your fucking hands and knees.”  He covered her mouth with his, sucking her tongue harshly before releasing her.

                “As you command,” she breathed, the fire raging as she presented herself on all fours. 

                She heard him growl as he observed her for a moment.  Then felt the bed dip as he joined her.  His strong hands back at her hips as he nudged her entrance with the tip of his cock.  “You want?” 

                “Yes.”  She rocked backwards, trying to slip him inside.

                “I think I’m ruined now.”  He teased, pushing only the head past her swollen lips.  “You’re perfect.  No one else will do after this.”

                “Good.”  She panted, “Dean…” she tried to push back again, “Please.”

                “So needy.”  He pulled away, leaving her empty and wanting.  He ran his hand up her to her shoulder then gently dragged his fingertips along her skin on the way back down. 

                She dropped her head to the pillows with a moan. 

                “Will you have me again?”  Dean asked, suddenly slamming himself into her so hard they moved up the bed. 

                “Yes!” Y/N screamed as he pulled out.

                “And again?”  He slammed home. 

                “YES!”

                He pounded into her, her name falling off his lips in a soft chant.  “Take it Y/N, take me,” he grunted, the swelling orgasm finally cresting and pulsing through them as they came together.  The new lovers collapsing in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

                        

                “So why do you think it happened?”  Dean’s voice broke the silence.

                She shrugged, wiggling closer to him as his arm tightened around her waist.  “I have a theory.”

                “Lay it on me, gorgeous.”  He rested his chin on her shoulder his thumb stroking over her stomach.  “I’m all ears.”

                “Well you certainly have a style.  A…pattern, if you will.  At it has served you well over the years.  Titties and blowjobs across this great nation!”  She swept her arm out in an arc before covering his hand with hers. 

                He shifted behind her, “It makes me sound so much less debonair when you say it like that.”  He kissed her shoulder.  “Okay, and?”

                “I’m just thinking that maybe it wanted a little bit more.”  She sighed sleepily.  “More than just a warm body for a little while.  That’s all.”

                He was silent, then his hand slowly dragged up her body and gently cupped a breast.  His thumb stroking the peak to stiffness.  She moaned softly.  “Are you saying that my dick was BORED?!”  He made a noise that was VERY close to “pshaw!”  Pinching her stiff nipple, making her cry out.  “Come on!”


End file.
